All Things Happen For A Reason
by KayluhhxMuhhrie
Summary: When Hermione discovers Ron cheating on her, she leaves him for good and is determined to never be hurt again. But when Draco suddenly becomes friends with Harry, he helps Hermione to discover that all things happen for a reason.
1. How Could You!

**Disclaimer:** I, Nikki Massacure, do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter. They are all property of J.K. Rowling. If I did own them however, I would have totally switched up some of the pairings.

**A/N:** A lot of the character's in my story are going to OOC. I don't like the stories where Lucius and Narcissa aren't accepting of Hermione or where Luna is still super spacey. I'm changing some things up in my story.

**Description:** Hermione and Ron got together at the end of the war. Four years later, things are not going as good as Hermione wants it to be. When Hermione comes home one night to make a shocking discovery about Ron, she kicks him out and is determined to close her heart to love. Little does she know, is that an old enemy is a new friend and he might help Hermione discover that everything happens for a reason.

**Chapter One:** How Could You?!

After a long hard day at work, Hermione Granger decided that for once, she would take up the offer of her best friend and go out for a drink with Ginny and Luna. Arriving promptly at 5:30 at The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione walked into the pub and looked around for her friends. She couldn't find them anywhere due to the fact that it was a busy night.

"Mione, MIONE!" Hermione looked around at the sound of her nickname being called and made her way over to her friends once she found them. "Hey Gin, Luna. How are you guys doing?" Hermione asked her friends. Ginny and Harry had recently just got married after being together for four years. Luna and Neville had also been dating for awhile and Mione knew that it was only a matter of time before Luna became Mrs. Neville Longbottom.

"Well Mione, things have been good with me and Harry. In fact things are going to be better than good soon," Ginny said with a mischievous smile on her face. Hermione looked at Luna in confusion but she just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what she's talking about. She's been acting like this all afternoon," Luna said. Hermione looked back to Ginny and said, "Alright Gin, spill. What's been going on with you that have got you so perky?" Ginny looked up at Hermione and Luna and said, "Well, since you guys are my best friends, I guess I can tell you guys first." Ginny looked around before leaning in towards Hermione and Luna and saying in an excited whisper, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh Gin, congrats," Luna squealed. "Y-yeah Ginny. Congratulations," Hermione said with less enthusiasm. While Ginny and Luna started talking about everything from the baby's gender to baby names, Hermione sat back in her seat and thought about her own relationship. She and Ron had been dating since the end of the war and they were no closer to getting married or engaged then they were four years ago. They just started living together six months ago and that was only after Hermione threatened to leave Ron if he didn't make a bigger commitment to her. Hermione was jarred back into reality when she heard Ginny's concerned voice. "Mione, what's wrong? Why are you crying," Ginny asked. Hermione hadn't even realized that she was crying until Ginny had said something.

"Oh Gin, I am so sorry for ruining your moment. It's just that you saying that you were pregnant made me think about Ron and me," Hermione said while putting her head in her hands. Ginny shook her head with understanding. Ginny and Harry had had numerous discussions lately on the state of Ron and Hermione's relationship and Ginny personally didn't see Ron and Hermione together much longer. She thought Ron treated Hermione like dirt and thought Hermione deserved better than her brother.

Ginny took her friend's hands in hers and said, "Mione, you have nothing to be sorry about. Ron treats you like shite and should have married you years ago. It should be you telling us you are pregnant instead of it being me telling you." Ginny reached up and palmed Hermione's cheek. "Ron may be my brother, but that doesn't mean I won't call him an arse when he's being one," 

Ginny said while wiping away Hermione's tears with her thumb. Luna wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and gave her a hug. "Ginny is right, Hermione. You deserve so much better. You need someone who will cater to your needs, not expect you to cater to theirs," Luna said seriously. "My thoughts exactly, Luna," Ginny said.

Hermione looked at her friends and said, "Thank you so much, guys. You are the best friends any girl could have." Hermione hugged both Ginny and Luna and then wiped her eyes. "Alright, enough crying over useless men. We came here for some drinks, and drink we shall," she said while smiling. Hermione got up and went over to the bar and ordered a bottle of oak-matured mead and a couple of butterbeers for Ginny. After Hermione and Luna drank about half the bottle, Hermione noticed it was starting to get dark outside.

--

"Well guys, it's getting late. I think it's time for me to head on home. Besides, I need to talk to Ron anyways. I'll see you guys Sunday at the Burrow for dinner." Hermione hugged Luna and Ginny and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. As Hermione walked the five blocks to her flat, her mind again turned to Ron. She had loved Ron for years but it seemed like lately that their love was becoming one-sided. Hermione approached her flat door with a sigh. _Something has to be done and done soon or I swear I'm gone._

Stepping through the front door, Hermione called out, "Ron, I'm home." When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed. He was probably going to be out extremely late tonight or just not come home at all. Dropping her work robes on the couch, Hermione made her way to her bedroom. As she made her way there, she stopped for a moment to look at herself in the mirror in the hallway.

Much had changed about her appearance since school. Her once uncontrollable bushy brown hair now fell to her mid back in soft golden brown curls. Her lips had become nice and full and her eyes were a brilliant honey brown shade. Hermione turned to the side to look and her body. She had grown an ample chest and had a narrow waist. Sadly, Hermione thought, none of it mattered to Ron. He was constantly comparing her to other witches and didn't seem to care when she asked to stop.

Just as Hermione was about to continue on her way to her room, she heard what sounded like a moan coming from it. Perplexed, Hermione approached her room, shocked to discover that the closer she got, the louder the moans became. As she was about to open the door, she heard someone say, "Harder, Ron, harder!"

Suddenly full of rage, Hermione flung her bedroom door open to find her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, balls deep in Lavender Brown, who was riding Ron with some skimpy little nurse's outfit on. The two didn't notice Hermione until she walked into the room and punched Lavender in her face. "What the fu-," Ron started but paled at the sight of Hermione standing there, shaking with rage.

--

"RON WEASLEY, YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Hermione felt rage coursing through her like never before. Ron got off the bed and hurriedly put on some pants. "I swear Hermione; it's not what you think," Ron sputtered out. "Oh, so let me guess. You were just laying on the naked starkers and that fucking whore tripped and landed on your dick," Hermione said.

"I am not a whore Hermione."

"Shut the fuck up, Lavender. You were a whore in Hogwarts and you are a whore now."

"Hermione, baby. Please let's just talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about, Ron. Now take you whore and get the fuck out of my flat." When Ron didn't move right away, Hermione pulled her wand out, pointed it at them, and said, "DID I FUCKING STUTTER? GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Ron and Lavender grabbed their clothes and disappeared before Hermione could hex them. Once they were gone, Hermione dropped to knees and sobbed harder than she had ever sobbed in her life.

After crying for what seemed hours, Hermione got up, grabbed some clothes and blankets, and went to sleep on the couch in the living room. As she walked out of the bedroom, she stopped to look back at the bed where she found Ron and Lavender. She shook her head, making a silent reminder to get a new one in the morning.

--

**A/N:** Well, this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcome but please don't bash me too hard!


	2. A Surprise Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own any of the character's in this story. If I did, things would have ended totally different.

**A/N:** Ok so, in the last chapter, Hermione discovered Ron was cheating on her with Lavender. She kicked him out and now, we find out what happen's next.

**Chapter Two:** A Surprising Encounter

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Harry was in complete shock when he found out that Ron cheated on Hermione. Harry had his suspicions but he never thought that he actually did it; and with Lavender of all people. Harry couldn't help but pace back and forth in his living room while Ron was shaking slightly on the couch. "How in Merlin's name could you do this to Hermione? I just seriously can't believe you would do this. No, scratch that. I _can _believe it," Harry said disgustedly. Ron just looked at the floor, shame radiating off of him. Ron was about to speak when suddenly the fire roared to life with green flames and to Ron's dismay, Ginny walked through.

"G-Ginny, what are you doing here," Ron said while sliding farther and farther from her. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron and said, "I live here Ron." Looking at her husband, Ginny's face reflected that of a concerned wife. "Baby, what's wrong?" Harry silently stared at Ginny for a moment before looking back at Ron. Ginny looked back and forth between Ron and Harry.

"Guys, you are starting to scare me. Now, I'm going to ask one last time: What is going on," Ginny said forcefully, while toying with her wand in her pocket.

Harry glared at Ron and said, "You want to tell her, Ron. Seeing how what happened is you fault and all."

"IcheatedonHermionewithLavender."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

Ron sighed, knowing that he was about to be in serious trouble. "I cheated on Hermione with Lavender."

A shocked Ginny just started at her brother in disbelief. She sat down on the chair across from Ron and tried to process what he said. Once it registered with her, she was up on her feet in a flash.

"Ronald Weasley, how on earth could you do something like that to her? What the hell is wrong with you that would make you cheat on someone as wonderful as Hermione? And with that whore Lavender! You do know that she's married right? Please tell me that you used protection," Ginny said. Ron numbly shook his head. "Christ, Ronald. What the bloody hell is the matter with you lately? All you do is think of yourself. Hermione doesn't deserve you." With that final sentence, Ginny grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and Flooed over to Hermione's.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "You do know that there is probably nothing that you can do to get her back, right?"

Ron shook his head numbly and said, "I know. But I have to try. Right?"

"Don't even bother, Ron."

Ginny's heart broke as she stepped through the fireplace at her friend's flat. Hermione was lying on the couch, clutching a pillow and sobbing her heart out. "Oh Mione," Ginny said. She rushed over to 

Hermione and took her friend into her arms. She rocked Hermione back and forth in an attempt to calm her. After about an hour, Hermione had calmed herself enough to sit up and speak.

"Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of this."

"Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about. You did absolutely nothing wrong." Ginny smiled at her friend and gave her a peck on the forehead. Ginny got up and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to make us some tea." Hermione watched Ginny as she walked into the kitchen and smiled to herself. It was then that she knew that she would be ok as long as she had her friends around her to help her through things.

**Five Months Later:**

"Hermione Granger, get your arse out of bed and into the Kitchen. I'm making breakfast."

Moaning, Hermione rolled over in bed to see her very pregnant best friend standing in her bedroom doorway. Ginny placed her hands on her hips and said, "Don't make me have Harry come up here and pour water on you." Hermione sat up at that and said, "What the hell is Harry doing here? Wait a minute; you didn't set me up on another blind date, did you?" Ginny smirked at her and said, "Of course we did. It's about time you got out of the house and started dating." Ginny ran from the room as a pillow came flying in her direction.

"See you downstairs, Love."

"Merlin, I hate her,"

"Now, now Mione. That's not a very nice thing to say about my pregnant wife."

"Oh shut up Harry." Hermione finally got out of bed and edged away from Harry who was holding a bucket of cold water in a threatening manner. She went into her bathroom and came out in form fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. She noticed Harry was still standing there.

"I'm out of bed. Why are you still here," Hermione asked playfully. Harry laughed and said, "I'm still here in case you decided to sneak back in bed and lock the door like you did last time." Hermione laughed at the memory and followed Harry downstairs to her kitchen. She greeted Neville and Luna when she saw them and sat down at her usual seat. She was beginning to get used to the ritual of breakfast with her friends.

A few hours later, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were all in Diagon Alley shopping for baby clothes and more maternity robes for Ginny. As they walked into Madam Malkins, they were instantly bombarded by the witch and guided into the maternity section. Ginny tried on robe after robe after robe. In the end, Ginny left the store with at least 20 different maternity robes.

"Christ, Ginny. Why did you have to buy all those bloody robes? These bags are freaking heavy," Hermione grumbled. Hermione and Luna were currently struggling with numerous bags of robes and were having trouble carrying them.

"I'm sorry guys. I just couldn't resist. They were all so cute," Ginny said apologetically. Ginny continued walking until something came into sight that she was sure Hermione didn't want to see.

"Umm, let's go the other way guys," Ginny said while motioning to Luna towards a couple heatedly making out in front of a store.

"What? Why?" Hermione was confused but had yet to see the couple.

"Umm, Ginny's right Hermione. We should go back the other way. There was something I was supposed to pick up at…The Apothecary," Luna said in desperation, trying to turn Hermione's attention towards her.

"But the Apothecary is…this…way," Hermione finally caught sight of what her friends were desperately trying to keep her from seeing. Ron and Lavender were leaning against a wall and were immersed in what looked like a wrestling match with their tongues.

Hermione dropped the bags in her hands in shock and that caught Ron's attention. He looked at Hermione, his face quickly paling. "Mion-"

Hermione wouldn't let him finish his sentence. She took off running in the other direction. She kept running and running, not really watching where she was going, until she felt herself run into someone. Looking up, she was shocked beyond belief to see Draco Malfoy looking down at her and was even more shocked to see Harry standing next to him.

Hermione heard Ron calling her name behind her and before she could answer, Draco grabbed her upper arms gently and said, "Do you want me to get you out of here, Granger?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron who had just caught up with them. She looked back at Draco and whispered, "Yes."

Draco looked at Harry, who nodded his head, and then looked at Ron. Glaring at him, he said, "You truly don't deserve her." And with that, Draco gripped Hermione's arms a little tighter and apparated to a little park about five miles away. The moment that sat on the bench behind them, Hermione threw her arms around Draco, and for the first time in five months, shed tears over Ronald Weasley.

**A/N:** Ok, so this wasn't how I previously envisioned the first meeting between Malfoy and Hermione, but as I wrote it, I decided the story flowed better this way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews are welcome!


	3. Invitations to Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Same as always

**Chapter Three:** Invitations to Breakfast

"MIONE"

Ron was in a state of disbelief when he saw Hermione disappear with Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry was holding him back and Ron was struggling against him.

"Lemme go, Harry. Malfoy's just kidnapped he-"Ron's statement was cut off by Harry's fist connecting with his face. Ron staggered backwards as blood starting gushing from his broken nose. Lavender started running towards Ron but was tripped by Ginny and pushed to the ground by Luna. As Ginny passed lavender to go to her husband, she looked down at her and murmured, "Fucking slut."

"WHAT THE FUCK, HARRY? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," Ron said while gingering touching his obviously broken nose. Harry gripped Ron up by his shirt fronts, threw him against a wall and said, "That was for being a self absorbed selfish fucking prick." Noticing Ginny was by his side, he grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, Ginny. Let's go." With that Harry nodded to Luna who grabbed the bags of clothes and disappeared at the same time as Ginny and Harry.

**(A/N: **The punch was for you ginsensu! **)**

A few miles away, Hermione was sitting up and wiping her eyes. She placed her head in her hands and didn't realize that she was with Draco until she felt someone rubbing their hand up and down on her back. Looking at the person sitting next to her, she jumped up in surprise.

"Malfoy?!"

"Hello, Granger."

Draco looked up at Hermione with that trademark smirk on his face. He sat back against the bench, stretched his arms out across it and looked at her in the eyes and said, "You know he truly doesn't deserve you."

Hermione looked at Draco sadly and said, "I know. But I still can't help but love him." Draco shook his head and said, "How can you still love a man that cheated on you and never even said he was sorry?" Hermione glared at Draco and said, "Who the hell do you think you are asking me that? Why am I even here with you?"

"You are here with me because I asked you if you wanted me to get you out of there and you said yes," Draco said with that all-knowing smirk on his face.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips and said, "What the hell were you doing with Harry, anyways?"

Draco casually looked at his fingernails and said, "Didn't you know, Granger? Harry and I are good chums."

"When the hell did that happen?"

"Well…"

_**Flashback: One Year Ago**_

_Walking into the Three Broomsticks after an exhausting day at work, Harry felt a twinge of annoyance when he looked around and didn't see the woman who he expected to be waiting for him. After placing his order at the bar, Harry sat at a table that was in the direct line of sight from the door. After waiting for about an hour, Harry felt himself start to worry. It wasn't like Andromeda to be late and if was going to be late, she usually let Harry know ahead of time. After another thirty minutes of waiting, Harry decided that it was time to go look for her. Just as Harry got out of his chair, Lucius Malfoy burst into the pub._

_Lucius looked around the pub for a moment before he spotted Harry. Running up to him, he stopped in front of him and said, "Harry, m'boy, you've got to come quick. Its Narcissa's sister Andromeda. She's bee…She's been…"_

"_She's been what, Lucius?"_

"_She's been attacked!"_

_Harry felt all the color drain from his face at Lucius' words. As he felt himself being dragged out of the bar, he stopped for a moment and pulled himself away from Lucius._

"_Wait a minute. How do I know that this is real and isn't some trap that you have set up for me," he said while glaring at the Senior Malfoy._

"_I know that I have done some cruel things in my life but I am trying to make amends for that. I know that there is nothing that I can say that can make you instantly believe me but we have to hurry," Lucius stated. Harry looked the elder Malfoy in his eyes and could see the sincerity in them. He nodded curtly to him and went to stand next to him._

"_Due to the fact that you have never been to Malfoy Manor before, I'll have to take you via Side-Apparation." _

_Harry nodded to Lucius and then gripped Harry's arm apparated them to the Manor. As Harry opened his eyes, he looked around to see that they were in the parlor room of the Manor. As she looked around, his eyes landed on a battered and bruised woman lying on a couch, being tended to by Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Zabini._

_Pansy looked up at the sound of the someone apparating into the parlor and when she saw who it was, she got up and approached the men. She placed her hand gingerly on Harry's shoulder and said, "It's not pretty Potter. They roughed her up pretty badly."_

_It was then that Harry recognized the woman on the couch. He went to her and grasped her hand, silently willing her to wake up. He glanced at Narcissa out of the corner of his eye and saw that her face was streaked with tears._

"_Mrs. Malfoy-,"_

"_Please, Harry, call me Narcissa."_

"_Alright. Narcissa is she going to be ok."_

"_Well, I'm no healer but it's apparent that she has a concussion and that she is going to be sore for a while. But, I think with some Potions and some tender love and care, she is going to pull through," Narcissa said while wiping the tears from her eyes. Lucius went to his wife and put his arms around her in a tender manner and Narcissa turned in his arms and started sobbing against him. It was then that Andromeda stirred._

"_T-Teddy?"_

_Harry felt any color felt in face quickly drain from it. Standing up, Harry's eyes started darting around the room. _

"_Where's Teddy?"_

_No one in the room seemed to be able to meet his eyes. It was then that Harry's worst fears were confirmed. Out of shock, Harry repeated his question._

"_WHERE'S TEDDY? WHERE'S MY GODSON?"_

_Harry started pacing all around the room and suddenly collapsed to the floor in sobs. Pansy went to him in an attempt to comfort him but he shook her off. Harry felt rage coursing through him that he hadn't felt in years. _

"_I'm going to find the son of bitches that did this and fucking kill them."_

"_I'm afraid that won't be necessary Potter."_

_Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing in the room. They had obviously just Flooed in and were covered in soot. Much to Harry's joy little Teddy was in Draco's arms, clinging to his neck, and Blaise had two Death Eaters, stunned, bound, and gagged at his feet. He looked at Lucius and said, "Can you call the Ministry to come and get this scum."_

_Lucius immediately went and did as Blaise asked. Blaise went to his wife and grabbed her and just hugged her. Draco rocked Teddy back and forth until Harry reached his arms out for him. At once, Draco placed him in his arms. Teddy stirred during the transfer and when he realized that Harry had him, he immediately started crying. While crying, Harry was able to interpret from him that the Death Eaters were about to torture him when Blaise and Draco burst into the room and stunned the Death Eaters._

_Harry looked at Draco and Blaise and extended his hand to each them. Blaise and Draco both stepped forward and shook his hand._

"_Narcissa?"_

"_Yes, midyear?"_

"_Could you inform me when Andromeda is awake? I'm going to take Teddy here home and put him to bed. He needs to rest after everything he's been through," Harry asked her, concern for Teddy evident in his voice._

"_Of course I will. The moment she's awake, I will notify you immediately."_

"_Thanks."_

_As Harry prepared to leave, he turned back to look at Blaise, Draco, and Pansy, and said something he that he never thought he would say._

"_Would you three like to come to Grimmauld Place for a drink?"_

_The three former Slytherin's graciously accepted his invitation and stepped through the fireplace to Grimmauld Place._

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione couldn't help but look at Draco with a look of disbelief.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that it was you who found Teddy when he was kidnapped?" Hermione was shocked that Draco would actually try to tell such an outrageous lie.

"You should believe him, Hermione. He's telling you the truth."

Hermione turned around at the sound of Harry's voice. She was about to run to him but stopped when she noticed that knuckles on his right hand were covered in blood. She looked at Harry with a look of horror on her face. "What happened to your hand, Harry?"

Harry looked at his hand and said, "Oh this. This is from me breaking Ron's nose."

Draco sat forward and said, rather excitedly, "Seriously, mate?"

"Seriously," Harry said with a smile. "He shouldn't have fucked around on Hermione with that slut. Ginny and Luna tripped her and pushed her to the ground. I think they broke her nose too!"

"Bloody hell, mate. I always knew Little Red and Loony some fire in them."

Hermione just looked at Harry for a moment before jumping in his arms. "Oh, Harry. I can't believe you would do that for me."

"You should believe it Hermione. Harry is your best mate," Draco said from the bench. "Hell, I would do that for you," he mumbled, hoping that she wouldn't hear him.

Unfortunately, she did and she turned to him and smiled. "Well then, you deserve a thank you."

Hermione walked up to Draco, bent down, and kissed him on his cheek. A look of pure bliss crossed Draco's face that went unnoticed by Hermione but not by Harry.

"Well Mione, I think Ginny and Luna are waiting for you at your flat. I'm sure that they want to tell you about this afternoon," Harry said, hoping that she would take the hint that he wanted to talk to Draco.

Hermione did and walked up to Harry to hug him again.

"Thanks for everything Harry."

"No problem, Mione," Harry said, kissing her on her forehead.

Hermione waved to Draco before apparating back to her flat.

Harry turned his attention to Draco and said, "My, my, my, whoever would have thought that Draco Malfoy would fall for Hermione Granger?"

"Whoever said I fell for her?"

"The look of pure bliss on your face when she kissed your cheek said it all for you." Harry had to duck quickly to avoid the pinecone that got chucked at his head for that remark. "Come one man. It's obvious that you like her. Just ask her out."

"I don't know, mate. What if she says no?"

"I doubt she will. Listen, why don't you, Blaise, and Pansy come to my place for breakfast on next Saturday. It's a tradition between me, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville and since your friends with me, I am officially inviting you."

"How the hell is that going to help me with Hermione?"

"Didn't you hear me Ferret?" Harry ducked another pine cone before continuing, "Hermione is going to be there. You can pull her aside and ask her out away from everyone."

Draco thought for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright. We'll be there."

"Good. See you next Saturday." With that, Harry waved goodbye and apparated to Hermione's flat.

Draco sat back against the bench and thought about what he had got his self into.

"Just seeing Hermione will make it all worth it," he muttered to his self before apparating to Blaise and Pansy's place to tell them what had happened and where they were going next Saturday.

**A/N:** So this was my longest chapter yet! I wrote the majority of it out on paper and as I typed it, I tweaked it a little. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!


	4. A Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer:** Same as always

**Chapter Four:** A Knight in Shining Armor

After disapparating from Griffin's Park, Draco appeared in the familiar parlor of Zabini Hall. Draco had been coming to Zabini Hall since he was in nappies and the décor hadn't really changed much since then. Looking around the familiar room, Draco couldn't help but smile at all the memories and still couldn't help but be impressed by it. Moving towards the door, Draco called out to his friends.

"OI! Blaise, Pansy…get your arses out here. I've got some interesting news for you guys." Draco then went to his favorite chair in the room and plopped himself down in it, awaiting the arrival of his friends. A moment later, Blaise's head house elf, Blinky, appeared in the room.

"Ah, Master Draco, what a pleasure it is to see you. My masters says to inform yous that they will be delayed in coming down," Blinky said after bowing to Draco. "They is also saying that I is to offer you some refreshments while you wait for them and that they thank you for being patient."

Smiling at Blinky, Draco said, "Refreshments are not necessary. Thank you for the offer though."

Blinky nodded and gave another low bow to Draco before walking out of the room. Watching the elf, Draco couldn't help but allow his mind to wander to a certain witch who had trapped and ensnared his heart four years ago with her kindness.

_**Flashback: Four Years Ago**_

_The carnage was what one would call horrific. Everywhere Draco turned, he saw one mangled and disfigured body after another. All around him, people were crying out in pain or crying over the bodies of loved ones. Unable to deal with it all anymore, Draco pulled himself out of his parent's arms and walked out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds, unaware of the pair of eyes following him._

_Stepping out onto the grounds, Draco realized that the carnage inside was nothing compared to what it was like outside. Draco couldn't walk more than two feet without seeing either a dead body, someone who was about to die, or a random body part. The evidence of giants were apparent as were the use of extremely dark curses. Coming upon a bench, Draco could do nothing more than drop onto it, put his head in his hands, and weep._

_Draco had only been on the bench for about five minutes when he suddenly felt someone put their arms around him and rock him back and forth in an attempt to comfort him. All Draco could do was wrap his arms around the person and continue to cry on their shoulder. After about twenty minutes, Draco felt calm enough to look into the eyes of the person who had helped in ways that they wouldn't believe. Looking up, silver met brown and surprise became evident in Draco's eyes. Draco started to look away, unable to bear the anguish in her eyes when he felt her hands on his face, forcing him to look back at her._

"_Look around you Draco. Do you now see what hate does? Do you now see what prejudice and bigotry can lead too? When you have children one day, I want you to think of this day and remember all that has happened before you start preaching to them about the 'superiority of having pureblood.' Remember what can be lost." Moved by her words, Draco felt himself start to weep again._

_Looking at him for a moment, she wrapped her arms around Draco in another warm and comforting hug and pressed her lips to his forehead. As she stood up, she whispered into his ears, "I expect great things from you Draco." Smiling at him, she turned and went back into the school._

_As he watched her walk away, Draco had no idea of knowing that it was in that moment his heart sealed itself to anyone but Hermione Jane Granger._

_**End Flashback**_

Draco was so absorbed in his thoughts of that fateful night, that he failed to notice Blaise and Pansy when they _finally_ entered the parlor, both looking thoroughly exhausted and randy at the same time. Blaise walked up to Draco and lightly hit him upside the head to get his attention.

"Alright mate. We're here. What is this news you have for us?" Blaise went to his favorite chair and sat in it, pulling Pansy into his lap along the way. Draco glared at Blaise for hitting him but smiled at the love between his two best friends. Blaise and Pansy's marriage had been arranged since birth and Draco found it truly wonderful that they actually had been able to fall in love with each other along the way. He cringed however at the way that Blaise was currently ravishing Pansy's neck in a way that Draco was sure would make her explode with pleasure.

"Ok, one: Stop having sex when I'm in the room, and two: we're going to Potter's for breakfast on Saturday." Draco sat back to watch the reaction of the Zabini's.

Pansy looked at Draco and said, "One: we aren't having sex, although we probably are going to when you leave-"

"Ok, too much info, Pans."

Pansy smirked at Draco and continued. "And two, what's this about _we_ are going to Potter's for breakfast on Saturday?"

Draco launched into what had occurred only an hour before, starting with Hermione running into him and Harry, him telling her about rescuing Teddy, and ending with Harry's invitation to breakfast on the following Saturday.

Blaise found himself intrigued enough to stop kissing Pansy neck and enter the conversation.

"So, did you tell Granger about how much you like her?"

Draco felt his cheeks grow warm and knew that he was blushing. "No," he mumbled.

"Oh, my, god. Never in my life did I think that I would see Draco Malfoy so nervous about telling a girl that he liked her," Pansy said in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut it Pans."

"She's got a point though, mate. In all the years that I've known you Dray, you have never been this shy about liking a girl. You've always made it known right away when you like someone and it took you two years to tell us that you liked Granger," Blaise said seriously.

Standing up and going to the window, Draco let out a frustrated sigh. "I know. It's just, that with her its different. We were enemies for so many years. I just don't know how I'm going to go about this."

Pansy stood up and went to Draco. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight. Stepping back to look at him, she smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Draco. If things are meant to be with you two, it will happen."

Blaise came up to stand beside his wife and said, "She's right mate. And if you want us with you on Saturday, we will definitely be there."

Draco smiled at his friends and wondered what he had done to deserve such good ones. "Thanks guys. You don't know how this means to me." He looked away from his friends to look out on the grounds and wonder what this breakfast was going to be like. After a moment, he turned to his friends and said, "Do you guys mind if I borrow your owl? I need to right a letter."

**Meanwhile, at Hermione's:**

"Oh my goodness, guys. I cannot believe that you guys actually tripped her and pushed her to the ground," Hermione said laughing, before taking on a more serious tone. "Seriously though, you need to be careful Gin. You know, with you being pregnant and all."

Ginny smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Trust me Hermione. I'm fine, the baby's fine, we are all fine."

Harry chose that moment to apparated into the room. He went to his wife hurriedly and placed his hand on her bulging stomach. "Is something wrong with the baby? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Nothing happened silly. Hermione was merely stating that I shouldn't fight while pregnant."

"Well, she is quite right," Harry said with a tone of mock seriousness, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to Daddy's little boy, now would we?"

"Keep dreaming, Harry," Ginny said. Her and Harry had been having these little play battles over the baby's sex since she found out that she was pregnant. Patting her stomach, Ginny said, "This one is going to be Daddy's little _girl_."

Hermione and Luna looked at each and just shook their heads. They both found the love between Harry and Ginny truly amazing and were sincerely happy for them. Hermione looked away from them for a moment and felt a lone tear run down her face. Before she could even wipe it away, she was engulfed in a hug by all three of her friends, which was quite uncomfortable since she had Ginny's stomach on her face, Harry's area on her forehead, and Luna's face was dangerously close to her nether regions.

"Don't be sad, Mione. We'll make it all better," Luna said. She had a pretty good idea what she was upset about and she was also sure that Ginny and Harry knew too. After removing herself from the others, Luna stood up and said, "Well, I better get going. Nev is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you all later."

Luna hugged Ginny and Hermione goodbye and kissed Harry on his cheek as she walked to the fireplace. She threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire and stepped through the flames and was gone.

Hermione watched as Luna left and smiled. She looked at Ginny and Harry and said, "You know, I never in a million years thought that she would have ended up one of my really good friends. But now that she is, I'm really happy about it."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Trust me Mione, me and Ginny feel the same. Speaking of me and Ginny, we got to be going." Harry helped Ginny to her feet and went to the fireplace. Hermione kissed Harry and Ginny on their cheeks and watched as they left. As she walked back into the living room, she noticed an owl pecking at her window. She went to it and it flew into the room, dropped a letter on her table, and flew out of the window.

Intrigued, Hermione went and picked up the letter. She flipped it over a few times, wondering who might have sent her this letter and in the back of her mind, she was hoping that it wasn't Ron.

Before Hermione could open the letter however, there was a knock at her door. She went to the door and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing here," she said to an irritated looking Ron.

"I came to talk to you. Can I please come in," he asked while stepping through the door.

Hermione pushed him back out into the hall and said, "What the fuck do you think you are doing? I never said you could come in here."

Ron face flushed red with anger and he stepped closer to Hermione. "Let me in. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you Ronald." Hermione made to close the door when Ron slammed it open, stepped through the doorway and slammed it shut. As he stepped towards Hermione, she felt herself become very, very scared. She turned and ran into her room, with Ron hot on her heels, and locked the door with a locking spell that she knew Ron didn't know. She looked around for some parchment and a quill and quickly found one. She wrote a quick letter and sent it off with her owl to Harry.

Ron was now starting to pound on the door.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW HERMIONE! DON"T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!"

Hermione jumped at the roughness in Ron's voice and dropped to her knees and started crying. She sincerely hoped that her letter would reach help before Ron could make it through the door. Almost as soon as she finished that thought, the pounding on the door stopped and Ron's footsteps were heard walking down the hall. Hermione waited a few moments before going to the door and opening it cautiously. Ron wasn't around but Hermione wasn't too sure if he was still in the house or not. Unfortunately, Hermione had left her wand in the living room when she ran into her room. After a moment's hesitation, Hermione decided that she needed to go to the living room to get her wand if she truly wanted to be safe.

Making her way, cautiously down the hallway, Hermione was horrified to discover her living room smashed. Spotting her wand on her coffee table, Hermione started to make her way towards it when she was violently shoved to the ground. She turned around to see an irate Ron standing in front of her, a letter clenched in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing getting letters from Draco Malfoy? Who the fuck do you think you are? You embarrassed me today in public, and now I'm going to embarrass you," Ron said, while raising his fist high in the air and striking Hermione over and over again, ignoring her terrified screams of pain.

**Back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place:**

Almost as soon as Harry and Ginny stepped through the fireplace, it roared to life and the head of Draco Malfoy appeared in it.

"Hey guys, can I come on through?"

Harry looked to Ginny and she nodded her head. "Sure. Come on through."

A moment later, Draco stepped through the fireplace and into the parlor of Harry's home. He looked around and said, "You know, this place really is quite nice."

Ginny laughed and said, "Believe me Draco, it truly has come a long way." She turned the doorway as Kreacher the house elf appeared.

"Begging your pardon, Mistress, but an owl has just arrived in the kitchens."

"I'll be right there Kreacher. You can take the letter from it and give it some water before setting it free."

"Yes, Mistress. As you wish." Kreacher swept Harry, Draco, and Ginny all a low bow before heading out of the room to do what Ginny said.

Ginny turned to Harry and said, "I better go see what this is about. Must be important if it is coming this late in the morning." Ginny kissed her husband on the mouth, waved goodbye to Draco, and left the drawing room to go see about the letter.

Draco watched Ginny leave before turning to Harry. "She really is something special, mate." Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. I'm lucky to have her." Harry went to his cabinet and got out a couple of butterbeers. He tossed one to Draco, who caught it in one hand, and went his favorite chair by the fire. He offered Draco the other seat and turned to him as he sat down.

"You know, Draco, at first when you told me about your feelings for Hermione, I was a little skeptical about it but after everything that has happened with Ron, I think that it would be good for her if you two tried dating. Especially after this afternoon. Getting her out of there like that I think will definitely help your cause," Harry said with a slight laugh. Draco smiled slightly and said, "I just want her to be happy. No matter what happens, all I want is for her-"

"HARRY! DRACO! GET IN HERE QUICK"

Harry and Draco tore out of the drawing room and appeared in the kitchen. Ginny was standing at the sink, with a letter in her hands, and a look of terror on her face. Harry took one look at the writing on the letter and felt all the color drain out of his face. Draco looked back and forth between husband and wife saying, "What? What's happened?"

Harry looked at Draco and said one word. "Hermione." With that Harry grabbed Draco's arm tightly and apparated to Hermione's front door. Standing outside the door, they could hear Hermione's terrified screams from the inside. Draco felt something snap inside of him and with a wave of his wand, blew the door off the hinges.

Ron, who was about to kick Hermione, looked up to see Draco Malfoy charge at him and tackle him as hard as he could. Before he could begin to pummel Ron, Draco was pulled off of him by Harry.

"Grab Hermione and get her back to my place. I'll deal with him," Harry said with a jerk of the head towards Ron.

Draco looked at harry and then looked at Ron. Unable to restrain himself, Draco punched Ron squarely in the face and gripped him up by the shirt collars. "If I ever in my life, see you anywhere near her again, I will castrate you. Don't touch her, don't look at her, don't even think about her. Do it, and I swear by all that is holy: I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You." Draco punched Ron in the face one last time before going to the broken and battered woman, who was currently unconscious, lying in a heap a few feet away.

Draco picked her up as gently as he could and cradled her in his arms. He went to the fireplace, threw some Floo Powder in it and appeared in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. He gently placed the still unconscious Hermione on the softest looking couch in the room and went to the doorway.

"GINNY! Get in here quick and bring as many healing potions as you have." Draco started pacing around the drawing room when he heard someone call out to him.

"D-Dr-Draco? Is that you?"

Draco instantly went to Hermione's side. He dropped to his knees and grasped Hermione's tiny little hand in his own. Gently pushing the hair off of her forehead, he kissed it gently and said, "Don't worry, Mya, he won't ever hurt you again.

Hermione gave Draco a weak little smile and said, "Mya. I like it." She raised her hand to caress Draco's cheek. "You saved me Draco. You're my knight in shining armor."

Draco kissed Hermione's hand and said, "Likewise love. Likewise."

**A/N:** Ok, so this chapter turned out _WAY_ different then I expected it to. When I orginally wrote it, I only had 1500 to 1700 words, but as I was typing it out on the computer, it became 3150 words. Ron beating up Hermione also came out of nowhere and was not in the original chapter. I got the inspiration for this turn of events while I was listening to the song 'Face Down'. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Reviews are welcome!


	5. No Longer a Weasley, pt 1

**Disclaimer:** Same as Always

**Chapter Five: **No Longer a Weasley, pt. 1

Stepping into the room, Ginny froze in shock when she heard the words and more importantly, the tone of tenderness exchanged between Hermione and Draco. She remembered all the times Harry had discussed with her how he deep down wished that Hermione would end up with someone like Draco and not Ron. Ginny smiled at how she used to always disagree with him, but now she could see that maybe he was right. Stepping further into the room, Ginny cleared her throat to get Draco's attention.

Draco had to practically slap himself to get his self to turn away from Hermione. When he saw it was Ginny, he turned back to Hermione and said, "I'll be right back Mya." He kissed her on the only not bruised part of her face, a patch on her forehead, and made his way to Ginny.

Approaching her, he was sad to see that she didn't have any potions with her and didn't bother to keep his disappointment hidden. "So I take it that you don't have any potions or anything," Draco said with a slight chill to his voice. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, to which Draco gave a quiet "Sorry."

Ginny then looked at Draco and said, "Unfortunately, we don't have any healing potions left. The last time Harry came home from one of his Auror missions, he was badly hurt and we used up our stock and haven't had the time to restock." Draco nodded his head, remembering when that had happened.

"But, I did call my brother George's wife Katie-"

"Katie Bell, from the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, that's her. Anyways, she's a healer at St. Mungo's and she is going to come over here to check on Mione."

"Can't we just take Hermione to St Mungo's and have Katie meet us there?"

"No. Katie said that if we move her before she examines her; we could do more harm than good. Katie is also calling a family conference to discuss what happened to Hermione," Ginny said, while placing a hand on her stomach to try and sooth her very active child.

That did not go unnoticed by Draco, who grabbed Ginny's arm and led her to the nearest chair. "You need to relax, Little Red." Ginny punched him in the arm.

"OWWWW! What was that for?"

"I told you in school to never call me that unless you wanted to be punched. But you are right, I need to relax." Taking some deep breaths, Ginny felt her baby start to calm down. She looked at Draco and said, "Katie said to take her to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs so that when she is done examining her, Hermione can get some sleep."

Draco frowned a little and said, "I thought we weren't supposed to move her."

"Katie meant we aren't supposed to move her too much through Floo-"

"Oh shit, I brought her here through Floo. I hope I didn't hurt her more."

"It's alright Draco. One time was fine. Anyways, if you are gentle with her-"

"Like I would be anything else, Gin."

"Interrupt me one more time and you will have one very pissed off pregnant witch on your hands. Now, if you are gentle with her, it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Draco nodded his head at Ginny and went to Hermione. She seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness but awoke quickly when Draco picked her up to move her. She just looked at him, smiled and closed her eyes again.

Almost as soon as Draco laid Hermione on the bed in the room down the hall, a woman, who Draco figured was Katie, came in and nodded to Draco.

"Hello Malfoy."

"Hello Bell, or should I say Weasley," Draco said to her with his trademark smirk in place. Katie just smiled at him, shook her head and went to work. Draco stayed by Hermione's side the entire time, even when Katie had to set Hermione's broken arm before she could heal it by magic. After doing that, Katie looked up at Draco and said, "I can take it from here Draco. Why don't you go on downstairs?" Draco nodded, kissed Hermione on the forehead, and made his way into the nearest bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom, Draco promptly locked the door and then threw up. After a few heaves, Draco sat back against the wall and started crying. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved was in a room a few feet down the hall covered in bruises and in such pain. He mentally berated himself for not protecting her and that only made him cry harder. After a few minutes, he heard someone knock on the door and Harry's voice call out to him.

"Draco, come on out. Everything's going to be ok."

Wiping his eyes, Draco reluctantly opened the door. Harry was standing there with a vial of a greenish potion in his hand. Draco looked at him with a confused expression on his face and Harry explained. "This is a calming potion. I figured you needed one." Draco accepted the potion and drank it in one quick swallow. "Thanks mate. I needed that."

"No problem. Come one, everyone is in the drawing room waiting for us."

Upon entering the room, Draco was greeted by an explosion of red. Sitting around the room, was Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie and his boyfriend Oliver Wood, Percy and his wife Penelope, who was holding a tiny newborn in her hands, Fred and his fiancée Angelina, George, Neville and Luna, and finally Molly and Arthur, who was currently trying to control a very active Victoire. Upon seeing Draco, Arthur passed his granddaughter over to his wife and went to Draco, and extended his hand.

Surprised, Draco shook the elder man's hand. "What you did for Hermione is probably one of the best things you could have ever done in my book," Arthur told him honestly. "You have officially earned my respect son."

Draco nodded his head and said "Thank you sir. I really appreciate this."

Arthur smiled at Draco and clapped him on the back. He then turned to his family and said, "Does anyone have a problem with Draco being here?"

Bill rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Dad, if anyone of us had a problem with him, we would have all hexed him the moment he entered the room." Bill did however look at Draco in his eyes and said, "If you hurt Mione however, you will have all of us hexing you."

Draco nodded his head and said, "I completely understand. I expect nothing less." Draco noticed that there was an empty chair by Ginny and went and sat in it. Harry frowned and said, "That was my seat Draco." Draco smirked at Harry and said, "You have a wife mate. Just have her get out of her chair and sit in your lap."

"But I want that chair."

"People in hell want ice water but that doesn't mean that they are going to get it now does it."

Harry went over to Ginny, who promptly got up and allowed Harry to sit in her seat and then settled herself in his lap. Harry glared playfully at Draco.

"Ferret"

"Scar-head"

"Albino"

"Four Eyes"

"Enough! Christ you two sound like a pair of spoiled two year olds," Katie said upon entering the room, looking thoroughly exhausted. She immeadiately made her way to George who stood up and put his arms around his wife. Katie sighed into George's shoulder for a moment before turning and looking at the room. She was mentally preparing herself for what she knew she had to tell them, when Arthur spoke up.

"How bad is it Katie?"

Sighing, Katie glanced at Draco before she started talking. "The extent of her injuries are pretty bad. She had about three broken ribs, an arm so badly broken that I had to set it before I could heal it, and…" Katie had to blink back her tears before she could continue. "And, there was damage to her reproductive organs to the point that it would be extremely hard, if not impossible for her to get pregnant."

There was a collective gasp from the room and all the women, and Oliver, burst into tears. George wrapped his arms around Katie, knowing that it hard to be hard for her to tell the family this, especially so soon after announcing to the family that she herself was practically barren.

Unable to handle it, Draco simply got up and walked out of the room. He went down the hall to where he knew Hermione was and just stood in the doorway, watching her sleeping form. He felt tears well up in his eyes and did nothing to stop them from falling.

From the bed, Hermione watched, from under half closed eyes, as Draco began crying. For some reason, she felt a surge of love and an urge to call out to him so strong that she could not repress it. "Draco, come here."

Draco instantly went to her and slipped onto the bed with her. Hermione immeadiately wrapped her arms around Draco and allowed him to cry to his heart's content. She heard him mumble something about him being sorry for not protecting her, and she instantly lifted his face to look at him.

"Draco, this is not your fault. You had no idea of knowing that Ron would do something like this. But rest assured, I will personally see to it that he is never able to have children since he took away my ability to have them." Hermione broke down in tears and this time, it was Draco's turn to hold Hermione until she had cried her heart's content.

Draco could hear a commotion down the hall and turned to Hermione. She had fallen asleep in his arms, and Draco hated to disturb her. So, he gently unwrapped her arms from around his waist, kissed her forehead, and went into the drawing room.

"What is with all the…YOU!"

Upon seeing Ron in the room, Draco instantly launched himself towards him. Unfortunately, Draco was caught by Charlie, Oliver, and Neville, who all had to fight as hard as they could to hold Draco back. Ron was being held back by Bill and Percy. Ron and Draco were shouting obscenities at each other and did so for about twenty minutes until, all of a sudden, Ginny dropped to her knees with a cry of pain and her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Oh my god. Something's not right."

**A/N:**Finally, here is the first part of my next chapter to all my faithfull readers. I hope you enjoy it and don't bash me too hard for making Charlie gay. Please, please, please, leave some reviews people.


	6. Update!

Well guys, I know this is going to come as a disappointment to a lot of you, but I unfortunately have to put 'All Things for a Reason' on the self for right now. The story has literally run dead for me. No matter what I do, I can't seem to find inspiration for it. And when I attempt to write it, it feels too forced. So I'm putting that story on hold for now and I'm going to start a new story. It is a Narnia/Harry Potter crossover. The main pairing will be Caspian/Hermione but will also feature some other pairings. It will be called, 'The Three Sons of Merlin and the Three Daughters of Morgana'. I'm going to give you all a little preview of the first chapter below. Hopefully it will give me some inspiration to write more for 'All Things'.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I give you the preview of the first chapter of 'The Three Sons of Merlin and the Three Daughters of Morgana':

_**Chapter One: **__**The Prophecy**_

_Pacing back and forth, Caspian sighed in frustration. Watching him from the head of the table, Peter smiled behind his hand and struggled to repress the chuckle that was threatening to come out. He failed miserably and burst out with laughter._

_Stopping dead in his tracks, Caspian turned towards Peter and narrowed his eyes. "You think this is all funny? You think that the fact that Jadis and Miraz being back and gaining strength is funny," he asked coldly, barely able to contain his rage. The smile on Peter's face was wiped away instantly. He shot Caspian a 'you-know-better' type of look._

"_Of course I don't think that's funny. There is absolutely nothing funny about those two." After glaring at Caspian for another moment, Peter smiled slightly and said, "What is funny is how you are fretting over Aslan coming to the castle."_

_Sighing, Caspian went to his seat next to his best friend and former lover, Queen Susan the gentle. Being the perceptive person that she was, she placed a gentle and comforting hand on his shoulder. When he didn't look at her right away, she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face so he was looking at her. Looking into Caspian's eyes, Susan could see the fear and worry in them. She smiled comfortingly and said, "Don't be so nervous Caspian. Everything is going to be fine."_

_Smiling at Susan and patting her hand, Caspian said, "I know. I'm so much worried about Aslan coming. I'm just really weary about Jadis and Miraz joining forces. They've already attained so much power and so many followers." Engulfing Caspian in what looked like a much needed hug, Susan kissed him on his temple and said, "Like I said dear, everything is going to be fine."_

"_Your optimism is very much appreciated, Queen Susan. And you are right to worry, King Caspian. The times ahead are going to be difficult."_

_Turning towards the door, the two Pevensies and Caspian all saw a great lion making his way towards the head of the table. Upon reaching it, he turned to see the three monarchs about to stand and bow to him. He waved them down with a paw and then noticed that Trumpkin was in the room. _

"_Trumpkin, I need you to go fetch Queen Lucy and King Edmund and bring them here immediately." Looking back towards Susan, Caspian, and Peter, Aslan sighed and said, "We have much to discuss tonight."_

Well ladies and gentlemen, there you have it; the preview to my new story. Expect to see the full chapter up in the next few weeks. Please don't send me too much hate mail for shelving 'All Things'. I hope you all like the preview and will read the story when I publish it!


	7. The Backlash and some threats

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this story. If I did, things would have ended differently! =D

**Chapter Six****:** The Backlash & A Couple Of Threats.

_**Former War Hero Sentenced to Five Years in Azkaban**_

_Ronald Weasley was today sentenced to spend five years in the medium security ward of Azkaban. The sentence is what most of our readers consider to be a slap on the wrist, considering what the charges were. The charges were domestic violence, assault with intent to do great bodily harm. The victim was Weasley's longtime former girlfriend, Hermione Granger. According to the original sentence, Weasley was only supposed to spend three years in the minimum security ward but after hearing the original sentence, Weasley reportedly started shouting out threats to Granger, which caused his sentence to have two years added on and Weasley moved up to medium security._

_Most of the people in Weasley's family have been surprising ok with the sentence. When asked, Arthur Weasley, father of Ronald Weasley, said that he was happy with the sentence that the Wizengamot passed down and is completely disgusted with the actions and behavior of his son. His wife Molly Weasley was unavailable for comment but it has been assured that she shares the same sentiment as her husband. It is reported that Weasley also threatened his former best friend, Harry Potter and little sister Ginny Weasley-Potter. The threats were supposedly against the Potter's unborn child (Turn to page 13 to read more about the Potter child) and the Potters have reportedly looked into some kind of protection. The threats stemmed from the Potters support of Granger and of their contribution of getting Weasley's Order of Merlin, 1__st__ class revoked. The only person who has reportedly had a problem with Weasley's sentence is his girlfriend, Lavender Brown. "Everyone knows about Hermione's extensive knowledge of magic. I can assure you that she created false memories and planted them in my Ronnie-kin's head and in everyone else's head. She just can't get over the fact that Ron left her for me," said Lavender Brown, who was visibly pregnant, when asked for a comment on her way out of the courtroom. Brown, who was reported Ron's mistress for years, also denies any involvement in the reported attack on Granger._

_The attack on Granger took place about two months ago in her London flat. Five months prior, Granger had broken off the relationship after coming home one night to find Brown and Weasley together in her bed. The day of the attack, Granger was out shopping with Ginny Potter and Luna Lovegood when they all supposedly ran into Weasley and Brown. After having a confrontation with each other, Granger left the area with friend Draco Malfoy. After returning home that evening, Weasley reportedly showed up at Granger's flat demanding that he allow her entrance into her home so they could talk. According to other people who lived in the building, Weasley became enraged when Granger repeatedly denied him entrance into her home. When Granger supposedly went to close her flat door, Weasley forced his way into the home. She ran from the room and into her bedroom, wandlessly locking the door so Weasley couldn't get in. After sending off a letter of help to the Potter's, Granger realized that she was wandless. Since she stated that she could no longer hear Weasley in her home, she cautiously made her way back to her living room to search for her wand. When she reached her living room, however, Weasley had already trashed it. After spotting her wand, she went to grab it when she was attacked by Weasley. According to building residents, they heard what sounded like a male voice screaming about being embarrassed in public and then heard screams. Before any of the residents could reach her apartment to help her, Potter and Malfoy had already arrived. Malfoy reportedly took Granger away for help and Potter stayed to deal with Weasley. After being checked over by esteemed Healer, Katie Bell-Weasley, it was determined that the assault on Granger resulted in three broken ribs, a shattered arm, a severe concussion, and reportedly damage to Granger's reproductive organs. This particular injury has been a subject of outrage in the female wizarding community. _

_In the two months since the attack, Granger has been in surprisingly high spirits. She has reportedly surrounded herself with her friends and family and has declined to make any comment on what happened. The only thing that she has said, out of respect for me, is that "what happened is in the past and between the people who were involved." Granger has reportedly moved out of her old London flat and into a new one under the protection of the famed Fidelius Charm. I, personally and on behalf of the entire Daily Prophet Staff, would like to wish Hermione luck in life and in moving on from this horrible event. Good luck Hermione and keep on being your happy-go-lucky self._

_Written by _

_Seamus J. Finnigan_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the last bit of the article. She had forgotten that Seamus had become a Daily Prophet reporter and she had to give him props for staying as impartial as he did throughout the article. She, however, was not happy about how much of what really happened appeared in the article. Sighing, she went into her kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee. While the coffee brewed, her doorbell rang. Looking at her watch, Hermione wondered who was at her door. It was only two in the afternoon and she wasn't expecting anyone until six. Looking in her peephole, Hermione smiled and opened her door and leaned against the door jam.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

Draco smiled at the look on Hermione's face. "Isn't it obvious? I came over for you to cook me lunch," he said while walking into her apartment and sitting down at the kitchen table. Hermione shook her head and went into the kitchen to get her coffee. "Seriously Malfoy," she called out to him, "what are you doing here?" She came back to the table with two cups of coffee and gave one to Draco. Draco fixed up his cup and took a sip before answering.

"I came to see how you were doing. I wasn't able to talk to you before or after the sentencing so I wanted to see how you were holding up," Draco said seriously. Hermione gave him a smile and said, "I'm actually doing ok. I mean, I'm kind of upset about how almost everything that happened is in the Prophet but I'll get over it." Draco rubbed the top of her hair and said, "That's my girl." Standing up, he drained the rest of his coffee and put it back on the table. He held his hand out and gave her a wink. "Come on."

Hermione looked at him quizzically and said, "What? You're not trying to kidnap me are you?" Draco gave her his famous smirk and said, "If I was trying to kidnap you, I'd just do this…" Draco grabbed Hermione, making sure that she didn't drop her cup, and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her shrieks of laughter.

"Draco Hyperion Malfoy, you put me down right this second," Hermione said while Draco walked towards her fireplace.

"I most certainly will not, Hermione Jane Granger. Now hold onto me tight," Draco said. He threw some Floo Powder into the fire and stepped into it. "Grimmauld Place!"

Upon arriving at Grimmauld Place, Draco stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. "Harry! Yoo-hoo, Scarface? You home?"

"Draco! Will you ever stop calling Harry names?"

"Probably not," Draco said while examining his fingernails for nonexistent dirt.

"What the hell are you…why am I looking at Hermione's bum?" Draco looked up to see Ginny standing in the door with a half annoyed, half amused look on her face. Draco set Hermione on her feet and said, "Ginny, what are you doing out of bed? You know that your doctor said that you need to stay off your feet. Especially after what happened," Draco hesitated to mention _that night_, "you know."

Ginny just smirked and said, "Oh pish posh. I'll be fine. You know me; I can't sit still for too long." Hermione, by then, was finally steady on her feet and instantly went to Ginny. She grabbed her arm and guided a struggling Ginny to a chair. "Ginny, you know that your pregnancy is in a dangerous stage ever since…what happened. Please, for my sake at least, listen to your doctors?" Ginny let out a frustrated sigh and gave Hermione a mock glare. "Fine, I'll stay off my feet." Just then, Kreacher appeared in the room and addressed Ginny. "A missus Lavender Brown is here, Mistress." Hermione stiffened and Ginny's face went red. Before Ginny could get to her feet, Lavender burst into the room, not even registering that Hermione was there.

"Ginny! Can you believe it? My Ron is in Azkaban for FIVE YEARS! He's going to miss out on so much in our child's life," Lavender said while placing a hand on her stomach.

Ginny looked at Lavender with pure rage and said, "Lavender, I have told you time and time again, I don't give a damn what happens to my pathetic excuse of a brother. He can rot in hell. So, why don't you get the hell out of my house?!?!" Lavender turned to leave and it was then that she spotted Hermione. "YOU!!! This is all your fault you bitch!"

Lavender started towards Hermione like she was going to attack her but Draco stepped in front of Hermione and grabbed her outstretched wrists. "Wrong Brown; this is not Hermione's fault. This is your fault and Weasel's fault. If you weren't such a bitch and Weasel wasn't such a wanker, then none of this wouldn't have happened." Lavender looked at Draco for a moment before calming pulling her hand back and slapping him as hard as she could.

It was then that Hermione lost control. She pushed Draco aside and got in Lavender's face. "That's enough Lavender. I don't give a damn if you're pregnant or not; if you touch him again, I will hit you!" Hermione looked at Lavender for a moment before speaking again. "You know, I used to feel sorry for you but now I don't. It's only a matter of time before he does to you what he did to me. Now, I'm telling you to get the hell out of here."

Lavender just laughed in Hermione's face and looked her up and down. "Please, he will never do that to me. And besides, you're just jealous that _I'm_ having his child and you can't have any at all." Draco started to open his mouth to say something to Lavender, but she cut him off. "Oh save it Malfoy. We all know that you don't really care about her," she said while gesturing to Hermione, "She's just another conquest for you. We all know she'll never be anything more than a mud blood to you." Hermione was then about to step forward and slap Lavender when Ginny spoke up.

"Lavender," she began calmly, barely concealing her rage, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I wouldn't be so confident about that baby if I were you." When Lavender looked at Ginny quizzically, Ginny stood up, pushing Draco and Hermione out of the way to get to Lavender. "The MLE is still investigating you to see if you had any connections with Hermione's attack. If they find something, you can kiss that baby goodbye," Ginny said with an evil smirk on her face.

Lavender's face paled and contorted into a look of rage. Pushing Ginny to the side, Lavender got in Hermione's face and said, "You haven't heard the last of me bitch. This isn't over. You're gonna regret the day that you pressed charges against Ron" No one noticed Lavender's hand going towards her wand until a voice was heard in the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lavender." Everyone looked towards the door and saw Harry standing there, his expression unreadable. "Harry, what are you doing home," Ginny asked him.

"Well, I got a floo call from Kreacher saying that Lavender was here and she was refusing to leave. He also told me that she was insulting Hermione," Harry stated calmly. Harry walked into the room and stood in front of Lavender. "Now, did I just here you threaten Hermione, Lavender? Because, as you know, you are still under investigation and I'm sure you don't want me calling the head of the MLE…oh wait, he's already here," Harry said, as Blaise Zabini walked through the door.

"Lavender Brown, I hereby place you under arrest for threatening Hermione Granger. You will surrender your wand and come with me where we will question you at our headquarters."

Lavender stood there dumbfounded while a group of MLE workers surrounded her and took her away for questioning. Blaise watched as they took her away and turned back to the group. "As much as I'd like to stay and catch up, I have to go question her. I'll see you all later." Blaise started to leave before turning back and looking at Hermione. "I almost forgot Hermione. Pansy told me to tell you that she'd like to get together with you sometime. She said that'd she'll owl you sometime later in the week about getting to together." With that, Blaise apparated away to question Lavender.

Hermione looked dumbfounded for a moment before turning to look at Draco and gasping in shock. "Draco, you're bleeding." Draco, in his anger, had not even realized it. Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry and said, "We'll be right back." Hermione took Draco by the hand and dragged him to the bathroom. He had him sit on the edge of the tub while she filled a glass up with water and grabbed a wash cloth. "Hermione is this really necessary? You can just heal it with magic," Draco said while Hermione gently wiped the blood away from Draco's cut with the wet cloth.

"I just want to clean all the blood away so I can see how bad the cut is. She must have turned her ring when she slapped you so that she would cut you. Stupid bint," Hermione said.

Draco looked at Hermione and said, "Thank you for standing up for me, Mya. It was really sweet of you."

Hermione blushed at Draco's use of her new nickname. "Anytime Draco. I mean, you did the same thing for me so I was only returning the favor," she said giving him a playful smile.

When Hermione finally finished cleaning Draco's cut, she placed the cup on the edge of the bathroom sink. When she turned back to Draco, their eyes locked. They both stared at each other for a moment before Draco stood up and took a step closer to Hermione. Backing up, Hermione said, "D-D-Draco, what are you doing?" She kept backing up until Draco had backed her up into a wall. Draco said nothing and just continued to stare at Hermione.

_**[H]: **__OMG, He's gonna kiss me. Wait a minute, do I want him to kiss me? Oh hell what am I thinking, of course I do!_

_**[D]: **__This is it. Now or never…_

It was then that Draco finally spoke, but barely a whisper. "Hermione?"

"Yes," she replied in the same low tone

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Oh Draco." Hermione didn't have time to say much else as she felt Draco's lips descend onto her's. His kiss was a gentle, caring one. It lasted only a minute but when it was over, Hermione was breathless. Draco stepped back from Hermione and just watched her. Hermione looked at Draco a moment before launching herself at him and kissing him. Draco picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This kiss was rough, yet still caring. Each battled with the other for dominance.

Draco backed up into the sink and knocked over the glass, shattering it on the floor. This brought Hermione and Draco out of their daze. Hermione started to unwrap her legs from Draco's waist but he stopped her and set her on the sink. He repaired the glass and set in a safer place before going back to Hermione. Hermione opened her legs and Draco stepped between them and placed his forehead on Hermione's looking into her eyes.

"Hermione, that was the most mindblowing kiss I have ever had," Draco said before kissing her again. "Same her Draco," Hermione said. She went to go kiss Draco again but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You two ok in there? Ginny and I heard a glass break," Harry's voice rang out. Draco groaned and buried his head in the crook of Hermione's neck. Hermione laughed and said, "We're fine. We're coming out now." As Hermione slid from the sink, she gave Draco another kiss and healed his cut. As he opened the door, Hermione grabbed his hand. Draco turned back to look at her and said, "Yes, Mya?"

"How come you brought me here," Hermione asked. Draco thought for a moment before letting out a heartfelt laugh. Throwing his arm over Hermione's shoulder, Draco said, "Y'know…I can't even remember why." Draco laughed again before kissing Hermione and leading her back to a waiting Harry and Ginny.

**A/N: ** There it is people. The new chapter! Finally, I know. Well you all know the deal…read and review! =]


	8. Update

**UPDATE!**

Okay first off…gotta announce my name change from Nikki Massacure to KayluhhxMuhhrie. Now onto business

So…I know I'm so completely horrible about updating but I have some good news for you my fans and readers…I am currently in the process of updating all of my stories. But that means I'm going to be pulling most of them one by one and redoing the chapters I have already posted. This will be done for All Things Happen For A Reason, She Who Heals, Three Daughters and Three Sons (that one will most likely be getting a new name), and _maybe_ The Power Of a Woman. Please I beg you to bear with me as I work on my stories. I know I'm bad about updating but I really do want to finish the ones I have. She Who Heals will be worked on first so hopefully I can have the fixed first chapter done and reposted along with a second chapter by Monday. Again, please bear with me and you won't be disappointed.

3 Kayla


End file.
